


Danvers Sisters Week August/September 2017

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: This week is Danvers Sisters Week so this here will be 7 chapters of Alex and Kara! I am re uploading, I hope I have the tags right please let me know if I don't. I am sorry if I jumped down anyone's throat, I have been pretty sick. Anyway I am just catching up so I will post the next few chapters over the next few days so enjoy!





	1. The Danvers sisters go Ice-skating

Every week the Danvers sisters, have a night for just them, like a sisters date night. Except for the last month, every time they organised something, they’d receive a call from the DEO, and the only other days they were free, both of them had date’s with their girlfriends. Even if it was a double date it wasn’t the same as having sometime one on one with each other.

So this week they made sure to make each other the priority, they both let Lena & Maggie know that this week if they had any free time they would be spending it with each other no matter what.

Monday went out the window, they had take out and watched a film and not 10 minutes in got a call from the DEO for an alien attack just outside the bar. The next time they went to get pizza from their favourite pizza place the used to go to as a family with Eliza and Jeremiah. They had longer together this time but not by much, half an hour and again a call from the DEO, A few dangerous aliens had escaped from the DEO so again there sister night had been taken over by aliens.

Third time lucky? It was Christmas time so they decided to go ice skating and then go for food. Kara hadn’t told Alex what they were doing yet, she wanted to surprise her.

Kara told Alex to meet her at the shopping centre. Kara was wearing her “Power to the girls” top, a pair of warm leggings, warm boots and a warm coat. The blonde saw her sister walking towards her wearing pretty much exactly the same as herself except instead of leggings she was wearing jeans and she had a different coloured coat.

“Hey Kara!” Alex ran up to her sister throwing herself into the blondes arms and hugging her tightly “Okay…okay…Ali… you’re squeezing too tight.” Alex let go and frowned “Shut up, I could never give you a hug too tight,  you have super human strength. You were just getting embarrassed and didn’t want to admit it.” Kara immediately punched her sister on the arm forgetting her strength as always “Aoww! Kara!” “Ooops.” Kara smiled feeling bad. Alex linked arms with her sister “So what are we doing?” Alex asked. Kara smiled sneakily “Kara?” Alex questioned “Okay, we’re going…Ice skating!” Kara jumped excitedly like a five year old child. “Ice skating? Kara you’ve never been Ice skating in your entire life!” “Yes I am aware… you can teach me. Now come on…” Kara smiled happily dragging her sister up the stairs to the Ice Skating rink.

Kara held onto her sister as they got themselves onto the rink. “Kara you need to hold onto the side whilst I get my balance.” Alex laugh “Oh right.” Kara grinned nervously and grabbed hold of the side “So why Ice skating?” “Well there’s a list of things I want to do before I die, human things, normal human things that you can do for fun and I don’t like sitting still for long so I thought if I make a list of things to do, it would make our sister dates more fun.” Kara smiled looking a little embarrassed. “Okay… you ready…” Alex held out her hands, Kara got her balance and grabbed her sisters hands  "Kara not so tight… or I’m going to have to have a trip to the ER.“ “Sorry.” They both laughed as the blonde loosened her grip.

Alex slowly skated backwards holding her sister up right. “Don’t let me go.” Kara stated nervously “I promise, I won’t not until you can do it on your own.” Alex continues skating backwards slowly in the circle of the rink, Kara’s feet started going faster than the rest of her body was moving “Kara calm down…slowly…” Kara took a deep breath and slowed down her skating, and slowly but surely she was beginning to get the hang of it.

Alex grinned knowing her sister could now do it on her own now but it needed to be Kara’s choice. The blonde looked up at Alex for her almost confirmation that she could do it on her own. Alex gave her the nod of approval.

Kara took a leap of faith and let go of her sisters hands “I’m right here if you need me Kara, just take it slow and you’ll be fine.” Kara smiled and went slowly but soon enough she asked her sister to move out the way amd she was speeding round that rink like no tomorrow.

When Kara skated round for like the 12th time in a row, she landed back next to her sister. “Let’s have a bet…” Kara smiled sneakily “Okay?” “Race round the rink, Best of 3, looser buys dinner for the both of us.” “Fine.” Alex replied, she knew she’d loose given how fast her sister is, but she didn’t care. At the end of the day she was having fun and just spending time with her sister with no DEO phone calls which was a dream come true.“You’re on.”

The first skate round went as smooth as anything,  Kara won. No surprise to either of them. Second round, Alex nearly fell flat on her face and Kara went so fast she nearly flew through the air. Kara won again, Last round went smooth, and again Kara won. They both got to the “Finish line” that they’d agreed on. “Ha!” Kara all but screamed. “You’re buying dinner.” Kara smiled happily dragging her sister of the rink to go get food, not before changing back their skated for their shoes. 

They went to their favourite Italian. Alex laughed as Kara shoved a massive slice of pizza into her mouth “What?” Kara asked with her mouth full. “You…I don’t know how you can eat so much.” Alex laughed. Kara replied still with a mouth full of food “I am a growing girl.” Alex just laughed “Yes… Yes you are!” Alex smiled as she delicately twirled her pasta round her fork and eating it a lot more nicely than her sister would have. Alex was a clean eater  Kara was a messy eater, even in public. They got through there meal when Alex’s phone went. “Hello?…Yep… alright we’ll be right in.” Alex smiled  "DEO calls… we’ll we got through a whole afternoon and meal with no phone call I think that’s a record.“ They both laughed, they finished off their meals and Alex paid the bill and they ran off to the DEO.


	2. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of Alex almost drowning. More sanvers I know

Since the day that Alex was kidnapped and almost drowned she's been terrified of literally everything. Every noise, anything to do with water scares the hell out of her. She's not even been able to have a bath or shower without freaking out, so much so that Maggie has been having to help her when she does have a shower or bath it's the only way she'll stay calm.

 

"Maggie! Maggie!" Alex screamed from the tub, the bath was only half full, Maggie came rushing in, kneeling down at the side of the tub "Ali...It's okay, you're okay. come on let's get you out." Maggie stood up helping her girlfriend out the bath and wrapping her up in a towel and carrying Alex through to their bedroom."Babe, here..." Maggie had left Alex's pyjama's on the radiator so they were nice and warm when she got out. "Put these on Alex, and get into bed. You need to at least try and sleep." "Okay." Alex smiled, with an exhausted look.

 

Maggie helped her girlfriend into her night clothes, tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Al." "I love you too Mags." Maggie's phone started to ring, she looked with concern from her phone to her girlfriend. "It's okay Maggie go... I will be fine I promise." "I'm sorry." Maggie replied before she kissed her girlfriend slowly on the lips and ran out the door.

 

When Maggie got back she found, the bed empty where she had left Alex. Maggie didn't know what it was but something in her heart told her something was wrong, and not just a little bit wrong.

 

Maggie ran out the door, calling Kara on her way "Kara meet me on the roof top." Maggie stated in  a breathless panic "Why?" Kara asked on the other end of the line. "It's Alex. Something's wrong." and the both of them hung up and raced to the roof top of the building.

 

By the time Maggie arrived on the roof top Kara was already there, all in her supergirl outfit, Alex however was standing on the edge of the rain, it was pouring it down, unfortunately Alex looked like she's going to jump with Kara trying to talk her down. "Alex come on-" "Go away Kara!" Alex shouted. Maggie walked up behind Kara, "Al! Don't do this... talk to me? talk to us what's wrong?"

 

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" Alex sobbed "I am standing on the edge of the roof top, wanting to jump because every single day since it happened, I can't breathe, I jump whenever I hear running water, I am terrified of every little noise. I am terrified Maggie!" "Okay...okay baby...listen to me, I know you are terrified but you don't need to jump I almost lost you then and I'm not going to lose you now." Maggie cried.

 

"Alex...Maggie is right, you don't need to do this." "I know...I just...I didn't...I..." Alex wasn't really sure why she was standing on the edge of the roof top, an escape from reality maybe. She just knew she wanted everything to end but not her life. Alex wanted the intense fear every single day to end.

 

Maggie walked up to right behind her girlfriend "Ali take my hand..." Maggie held out her hand for Alex to take "I can't..." "Why not Ali?" Maggie asked trying to be brave and not cry "Because...because I am not brave anymore Mags, I'm all broken, they've broken me."

 

 "ALEX DANVERS!" both Maggie and Kara shouted together making Alex slip over the edge, Alex clung to the slippery edge. "Alex!" Maggie and Kara cried, Maggie grabbed Alex holding onto her but it was too wet a slippery to pull her up. "Let me go..." "No...I won't I won't give up." "You're not." Alex smiled with a sneaky look, and a light bulb went of in Maggie's head.

 

Even though Maggie knew Alex wouldn't fall to her death, letting go of her girlfriend's hands was the hardest thing she ever had to do. "You can do this Maggie, let me go..." Alex whispered. Maggie with a lot of strength and hesitation let go... and the next minute supergirl swooped down a caught Alex.

 

Maggie sat up right against the edge as Supergirl landed holding Alex in her arms. Supergirl placed Alex on the ground next to Maggie "I got you Alex. We have got you. You're my sister, you need to be able to trust me and she..." Kara pointed at Maggie at this point "She is your girl, the person who may just love you a little bit more than me...and you need to have faith in her and me and talk to us when things become tuff. We love you Alex." Maggie smiled up at Kara and the both of them wrapped their arms around Alex holding her tight, and all three of them just sobbed, knowing that Alex was safe, but the fear that she almost wasn't was one of the worst things that could have happened to them all.


	3. Nerd Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danvers sisters nerd out at a convention.
> 
> Okay so I know it's not the best - I dind't have any good ideas so this was the best I could do!

"Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!" Kara ran into Alex's apartment, flying into her sisters bedroom "Kara!" came two voices, both Alex and Maggie pulled the covers up over their naked body's "Could you maybe knock next time and don't even think about using that X-ray vision of yours." Alex asked, which Maggie laughed at at Kara dismissed it but replied with a "Sorry, but I need....something....it happened...I..." Kara was jumping up and down excitedly  "Kara would you wait in the kitchen and we'll get dressed and come and speak to you when we're you know not naked." Alex smiled and Kara nodded and flew out the room.

 

"Well guess no morning sex for me." Maggie sighed disappointed. Alex just laughed kissing her girlfriend quickly "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you tonight, promise." both Alex and Maggie got up and dressed, before they left the room, Maggie pushed Alex up against the wall, kissing her slowly, "I love you" "I know, I love you too." Alex smiled, they walked out the room fully dressed, meeting Kara in the kitchen as they said.

 

Kara had already poured them both a cup of coffee each. Maggie took her coffee as did Alex "So what's so important you had to barge in on us this morning?" Alex asked "This." Kara passed her sister her phone, "She's going to the convention Alex!! I am going to meet her" Kara still acted like she was fourteen years old when it came to one of her TV hero's. "Lana? She's going?!" Alex grabbed her sister hugging her tightly, screaming and jumping up and down. "We are going." Alex said a little louder than she meant. Kara let her sister go "Wait, you'll come with me?" "Of course, you idiot! If you thinking I'm missing this you are crazy Kara Danvers!"

 

* * *

 

 

The weeks running up to the convention, Kara spent all her money on as many photo ops as possible. So Kara went to Alex's apartment the night before so she was there the morning of the convention.

 

"Alex look I want to show you something." Kara smiled from the sofa "Okay?" Kara showed Alex how much she'd spent and Alex almost had a heart attack. "Guess I'll be paying for food then!" "Well I paid for one thing then the site suggested all these others and I couldn't help myself, I may have gone a little over bored-" "A little?" "yeah..." Kara laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole weekend Kara and Alex acted like they were fourteen, and to be honest they felt like they were, and after they both had a photo with Lana, the both of the Danvers sisters were absolutely speechless, and both of them were being complete nerds over this one person who they had both fallen in love with on the screen. They watched this show every week, it was there sister night, and finally they met the person who inspired them to be who they are but even more than that Lana inspired them to look to each other for that very same inspiration.


	4. "Alex no!" "Alex yes!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is kidnapped, Alex is hurt. Will Kara be able to save her sisters girlfriend before it's too late?

 

The first time Alex had said it was when she was two years old, and Eliza had just told her "Alexandra No! You can't draw on the walls."  But Alex couldn't say her proper name so she just turned around to Eliza with a massive grin on her face and a tight grip on a pen "Alex Yes!" and at two years old she already had that smile down. Eliza and Alex would go round in circles with Eliza saying No and Alex saying Yes.

 

And at 28 years old Alex was doing the same exact thing. It not yet been 3 hours since Alex was released from the hospital, after being shot from protecting, Maggie. Eliza came over to take care of her daughter, as Maggie was missing and Kara was at the DEO trying to do what she does best.

 

"Mom?" Alex asked sleepily as she woke up on her couch with her head on Eliza's lap. "Oh Alexandra." Eliza smiled stroking her daughters face. Alex shot up, and put on a coat to go out the door "Alexandra, where do you think you're going?" "To help Kara to find my girlfriend!" "Alex No!" Kara flew in just in time "Alex Yes!" Alex argues back with her sister.

 

"Alex we will find Maggie, but Mom's right you need to rest, you're of no use to Maggie with a bullet wound that needs to heal. You need to heal...PLEASE ALEX!" Kara was at her wits end, she knew her sister was stubborn, but this was ridiculous.

 

"BUT KARA!" Alex shouted back "Alex if you do not sit your ass down, I will use all my supergirl strength to hold you there." "Excuse me?" "And then I wouldn't be out looking for Maggie, now would I?" Kara grinned knowing that she gotten through to Alex. "That's just mean, fine, I'll stay, but bring her back please!" Alex sobbed as Kara hugged her. Kara made sure Alex was sat back down before she left. Alex sat back down with Eliza and cuddles into her Mother like she was five years old again.

 

Kara flew straight to the DEO, where Winn told her that they'd found Maggie. Maggie was a cop she knew what to do, she had a tracker on her, but it wasn't a phone tracker. Kara didn't care what the tracker was, they knew where she was that was the important thing.

 

J'onn and Kara flew off straight away, Kara found Maggie unconscious, with a gunshot wound to her thigh, and right shoulder. Kara knelt down next to Maggie, she went to scope her up when a man suddenly appeared "Put. her. down." the man said with a kryptonite gun pointed at Kara, she did as she was told "Who are you?" "Oh yes. How silly of me...I'm Lex... Lex Luthor, and I am very much alive." "Yes he is." Came the voice that Kara knew oh so well "Lillian?" Kara whispered angrily "Why? Why hurt Alex and Maggie?" "Well the plan was just to kidnap Maggie and hurt her but of course her girlfriend had to try and save her ass. The reason why is to hurt you, you took my daughter from me, you hurt me SuperGirl." Lillian told her through gritted teeth.

 

"Lillian why hurt Maggie? Why not just hurt me directly?" Kara asked confused "Because Supergirl... Kidnapping and hurting Maggie hurts Alex and in return hurts you..." Lillian said with an evil smile "This is cold... even for you and when Lena finds about this she will never forgive you and she will never want to see you again. Because hurting me hurts your daughter you do get that?" "Things you do for family." Lillian grinned. before J'onn knocked both her and Lex out. "Go Kara! Get yourself and Maggie out of here! I'll deal with these two."

 

Kara picked Maggie her up and flew her to the DEO, when she got to the medical area, Alex was there too. "You found her!" Alex exclaimed trying to get up from the bed she was laying in "Honey stay still." Eliza stated Alex crossed her arms like a pouting child being annoyed with her mother but knowing she was right in what she was saying. Kara laid Maggie down in the bed next to Alex "It was Lillian, and Lex... they thought by hurting Maggie to hurt you it would hurt me. Which it did." Alex didn't really say alot "Is she okay Kara?" Alex asked "She has two bullet wounds easily fixed up, she'll be okay. Alex...I'm so sorry." Kara said tearfully "Hey Kara, it's okay, you found her, you saved her, you're my little sister who saves the world but more importantly tonight you saved the most important person to me. You saved Maggie." Kara just smiled wand hugged her sister gently "I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Kara moved out of the hug "Mom let's give Alex and Maggie some time on their own." And with that the both of them left the room in peace.


	5. Badass Danvers Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has been avoiding Lena. So when Lena turns up at the DEO will Kara tell her the truth before it's too late?

It had only been a few days since Kara had rescued Maggie from Lillian and Lex Luther, she still hadn't had the heart to tell Lena, she was avoiding Lena like the plague. Kara stayed in the DEO hospital making sure that both Alex and Maggie were okay, they kept Alex there too to save her from sneaking out of her apartment to go see Maggie.

 

Kara was sitting on Alex's bed, whilst Alex was cuddled up to Maggie. "Danvers?" Maggie stirred "Hey babe... You're okay...you're okay." Alex smiled stroking back the hair from her girlfriend's face "Did she-" "Yeah Kara saved you, she banned me from coming after you because I was hurt." "Good." Maggie replied "I would have been so pissed if you had come after me when you should be healing." "See!" Kara sassed from the other bed.

 

"Knock knock." Kara looked up and Lena was at the door "Hey Maggie, Alex... you doing alright?" Lena asked with that sexy Irish accent, where anything she said just sounded so beautiful. "Yeah we're good thank you Lena." Alex smiled.

 

"Lena I..." "Kara can I have a word with you in private." "Sure." Kara jumped up off the bed and followed Lena outside. Lena turned to Kara in the pouring rain "What's going on?" Kara shifted her glasses on her face "I...I...I..." "Kara don't do that, you've been avoiding me ever since Maggie was taken, now she's safe, what is it?" Kara saw that Lena was worrying more than usual "Okay...look yes, I have been avoiding you but only because I was scared to tell you." "Scared to tell me what? I am not leaving here until you explain." Lena stated as she folded her arms in an annoyed poise "Lena, it was your mother who took Maggie-" "No surprise there... but why would that make you fearful of telling me? I know what she's like-" "No Lena listen. That's not all." Kara took a deep breath before she continued.

 

"It's Lex." Lena laughed at Kara's statement "As in my insane, evil, twisted dead brother Lex?" "Thing is he's...not...actually...dead." "I'm sorry what?" "Lex is alive and he helped your Mother to kidnap and hurt Maggie." Lena all but collapsed to the floor, not quite passing out but close to it. "Now  I understand why you've been avoiding me..." "Lena no." Kara knelt down next to the brunette "I was avoiding telling you the truth...I didn't want to be the one to hurt you." Lena looked at Kara with a slight frown "But you didn't hurt me, My mother and Lex did."

 

And not two minutes later there was cause for alarm, Lillian and Lex had decided to break into the DEO "Lena stay here, Alex!" Kara rushed in to where Alex and Maggie where laying "Maggie stay where you are. Come on Alex you're better. Want to help me kick Lillian and Lex Luther's ass?!" "Hell yes!" Alex jumped at the chance, before she left she kissed Maggie's soft lips "Love you babe." "Go on you Danvers's sisters, go and be the badass sisters I know that you are!" Maggie smiled.

 

Kara flew out the room followed by a very fast running Alex. "Lillian." Alex called out "Not very smart to break into the DEO now was it?" Alex had her gun pointed at Lillian Luther "Oh Alex. I will be getting my daughter back." Lillian replied with a smug look "Over my dead body." Kara shouted as she hovered in the air "That will be my pleasure." Lillian grinned

 

Alex started shooting at Lillian who had something shielding her from the bullets, Kara flew down knocking Lena's mother on to the ground, Kara got on top of her holding her by her collar and punching her a few times. "You're not going to hurt her ever again Lillian. Ever! Do you understand me?" Kara screamed throwing a blooded up Lillian to J'onn. "Put her in a cell or I will kill her if I look at her for another second."

 

Kara turned around to see Alex beating the absolute crap out of Lex, she was going to kill him if someone didn't stop her. Alex hit him again "If you touch my girlfriend again I will bury you! You may be a Luther but I am a fucking Danvers." and Lex received another four punches from the eldest Danvers sister before Kara flew in and plied her sister from Lex, which even with all her super girl strength it took every ounce of her strength to remove Alex "No, SuperGirl! Let me at him! He hurt Maggie I am going to kill him!" Alex screamed. Kara had never seen her sister so angry "Alex, listen to me you have to let him go, he will pay for what he did but if you kill him, you will be locked up. Maggie can't loose you, I can't lose you... ALEX!"

 

 Just those words made Alex stop and see sense. Alex got off Lex and turned to Kara "Get him out of my sight or I will kill him." J'onn came back through just in time and escorted Mr. Luther away to a cell right next to his Mother.

 

Alex fell into a hug with Kara "Thank you." Alex whispered "For what? As Maggie told you, we are the badass Danvers sisters, we kick ass." Kara removed herself from the hug and continued "If I were you, I'd of done the same thing, although I would have killed him in two hits. You're my sister I love you." "I love you too Kara." Kara and Alex walked back to their girlfriends.

 

"Oh my god! Lena!" Kara rushed to her passed out girlfriend "LENA! LENA!" "Kara bring her in here." Alex told her sister and Kara scooped up her girlfriend laying her on the bed next to Maggie. "Lena? Come on babe, don't die!" "Kara don't be so dramatic... she's just passed out, give her a few minutes and she'll come round." Alex smiled before walking over to her own girlfrined.

 

"You kicked ass danvers?" Maggie asked with a knowing smile "Kicked ass? Maggie she almost throttled Lex so hard she almost killed him." Kara said with a slight grin "Good." Maggie replied "But I'm glad you didn't kill him, otherwise I'd have to arrest you." Alex smiled "You can still use the handcuffs later, I won't say no." Maggie pulled Alex in for a long kiss, "I really didn't want to hear about your sex life Alex. But thank you so much for that image." Kara squirmed.

 

"Don't act so innocent." Lena smiled as she started waking up, making Kara go bright red. "Lena You're okay... Oh god you're okay!" Kara swung her arms round her girlfriend squeezing her tight "I love you Lena Luther..." and in that gorgeous accent Lena replied "And I love you Kara Danvers... my very own super girl." The Danvers sisters kicked ass, and everyone was safe and alive and that's all that mattered.


End file.
